1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system having an f-number of approximately 1.4 and a half angle-of-view of approximately 14°, and also relates to an electronic imaging device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a photographic lens system according to the related art (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-242370) which is a comparative example and the subject of improvement by the present invention.
The photographic lens system shown in FIG. 10 includes a positive lens element, a positive lens element, a negative lens element having a concave surface facing toward the image, a diaphragm, a cemented lens having a negative lens element having a concave surface facing toward the object and a positive lens element, and two positive lens elements, in this order from the object.
However, in this comparative example, sagittal lateral aberration was particularly undercorrected.
The present invention provides a photographic lens system in which sagittal lateral aberration is adequately corrected.